honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Tomb Raider
Tomb Raider is the 71st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game series Tomb Raider. It was published on November 10, 2015. Tomb Raider was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Tomb Raider on YouTube "From the developer of games about clowns, goths, and the Geico Lizard comes the series that taught boys more about masturbation than sex-ed class." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Tomb Raider Script From the developer of games about clowns, gods, and the Geico lizard (Crystal Dynamics), come the series that taught young boy about masturbation than sex-Ed class. Tomb Raider Explore deep into the wilds of the Tomb Raider franchise and prepare for adventure as you travel to exotic remote locations around the globe. Rob the indigenous culture blind and fill everything that moves with red-hot lead. footages of Lara shooting random dangerous animals Yeah, f**k you, birds. Squeeze into the giant bewbs of Lara Croft the titt-ular character of this swollen series the developer can't stop milking in on Lara Croft's breasts. ''And prepare to raid some tombs full of viscous enemies like skeletons, yetis, T-rexes, Samurai ogre, Italian mobsters and the handicapped. Until you take the shiny MacGuffin you were searching for back to your plunder mansion. Basically, the exact opposite of real archaeology. Experience the series that took the 90's by storm and then just... kinda kept on going. And discover the astounding about of blood Eidos squeezed from the stone that is ''Tomb Raider. ''Featuring: the early Playstation games whose noob codes made you tolerate that awful tank controls, bewbs; the gritty stealth reboot Croft that was so bad, it closed the development studio; the other reboot that brought the franchise back from the dead; the surprisingly good spinoffs; the other ''other reboot that brought Lara into uncharted territory - He-he, get it? - and introduced a more realistic simulation of throat is cut Ohh! is impaled on a spear '' OHH! Retch Prepare yourself for the gameplay formula that's remained pretty much unchanged since the original games. As you search for annoying switches, slowly climb across places that are almost never tombs, and spend 90% of the game side-flipping while you shoot stuff in the face. There's got to be a more efficient way to do this! So pull up your short-shorts, grab yourself a box of tissues ''of Lara's placing her leg on a table, and dive into a game series that refused to die the death of so many 90's characters. Because no matter how many times they reboot the series, it will never be as bad as the Tomb Raider movies. Starring: Angelina Boobie; Ebony and Ivory; Booby Traps; Lots of Climbing; John Woo'ing; Button Mashing; The Obligatory Underwater Level; Brutally Slaughtering Animals; and The Twins. for Tomb Raider ''was 'Crypt Creeper.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Crypt Creeper' ''swings from a flaming rope Alright. I've got this under control! Wait! Wait! Oh no! monkey falls on her, causing her to fall and SLAM into the ground. Shards of debris pierce her abdomen. OH, WHY?! WHHHYYYY???!!!! Trivia * There is also an Honest Traile''r about the 2018 'Tomb Raider movie and the video game '[[Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of the Tomb Raider|''Shadow of the Tomb Raider.]] Reception Honest Game Trailers - Tomb Raider has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the video, Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha wrote "It should come as no surprise that the video makes more than a few mentions of Lara’s large breasts from the original games, calling most of them great masturbatory experiences for horny young male gamers. It also picks on the franchise’s repetitiveness, and the fact that even though some of the games weren’t great, they’re still not nearly as bad as the Angeline Jolie starring Tomb Raider films." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'A Honest Video Game Trailer for the ‘Tomb Raider’ Franchise ' - Laughing Squid write-up * 'The Tomb Raider Franchise And Its Early Focus On Boobs Get Lampooned In Honest Trailer Bit ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Square Enix Category:Crystal Dynamics Category:Eidos Montreal Category:Square Enix Europe Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Core Design